Reiza
(Forward) |number= 9 |element= Wind |team= *'Protocol Omega' *'Protocol Omega 2.0' *'Team A5' *'Protocol Omega 3.0' *'El Dorado Team 03' |seiyuu= Ayumi Fujimura |debut_game= Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone |debut_anime= Episode 001 (Chrono Stone)}}Reiza (レイザ) is a forward of Protocol Omega, Protocol Omega 2.0, Team A5 and Protocol Omega 3.0. She later on, plays as a midfielder for El Dorado Team 03. Profile ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *''"A dreadful female striker who, like a storm, divides the goal with her shoot."'' Appearance She has long blond hair with bangs that cover her right eye, tanned skin and blue eyes. While under the control of Zanark, like the rest of Protocol Omega 3.0 she gains blue hair, red eyes, and zagged eyebrows. Her hair also changes from resting on her right shoulder to curving to the left. Personality Like all the members of Protocol Omega, she doesn't care about soccer. She is loyal to Alpha, like Einamu and the other members of Team A5. She also seems to trust Einamu a lot. Plot A New Threat She is a forward of the team called Protocol Omega. Reiza first appeared in episode 1, where she, along with her teammates, had a match against Tenmas. Before Alpha used his Keshin Armed, she tells him to end the match quickly. After Protocol Omega was defeated by Raimon, she was selected for Protocol Omega 2.0. She joined Team A5 in episode 7. In episode 10, she appears with Protocol Omega 2.0 and deliberately avoids any attempts Beta makes towards getting the ball off her. She later appears in Sengoku era again, announcing Protocol Omega 2.0's challenge to Raimon. France Era She is also selected for Protocol Omega 3.0 in episode 18. Along with the rest of the team, she was beaten by Zanark Avalonic, a S-Rank criminal who escaped from El Dorado's MUGEN Prison. She was later Mixi Maxed with his energy, being put, in the process, under his control. In episode 21, she made a pass to Kuosu, but this was intercepted by Kirino. Later, she uses Offense Command 04 on Kirino. However, it was deflected by Senkishi Brynhildr. She was also seen being sent away by Zanark, along with the rest of Protocol Omega 3.0. In episode 39, she reappeared along with the other Protocol Omega players. Ragnarok Tournament Later, she became a member of El Dorado Team 03. She made a pass to Hayami which he failed to reach. Later, she was seen walking with Medam inside El Dorado's Headquarters. Tenma asked her and Medam if they wanted to practice but they declined. Game appearance Character sprite and avatar Wii avatar Recruitment ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' In order to recruit Reiza, The Lagoon has to be defeated first in the story mode. Also, the following requirements are needed: *'Player': Gaura *'Topic': Melting Ice (とろけるアイスの話題, obtained in the Inazuma Town shopping district present) *'Player': Ginnan After this, she can be scouted for an amount of 4000 Kizuna points. ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Normal form In order to recruit Reiza, the following requirements are needed: *'Coin': *'Item': Route Craft License (ルートクラフト免許証, randomly dropped from Protocol Omega (プロトコル・オメガ) at Dr. Crossword Arno's lower taisen route) *'Photo': Thunder (雷の写真, taken in Odaiba at the Hihodo store in the Aqua mall) *'Photo': Wind (名人技の話題, taken in Odaiba at the Hihodo store in the Aqua mall) *'Topic': Ice Candy (アイスキャンディーの話題, obtained at Inazuma Town's arcade hall) After this, she can be scouted. Mixi Max form Reiza can be randomly dropped by a special Gacha Machine on Sandorius that is liberated after Ixal Fleet has been defeated in the story mode. Additionally, the following requirements are needed: *'Item': Crafted Bike Model (バイククラフトの模型, randomly dropped from Zanark Domain at Arno's left taisen route) *'Photo': Thunder (雷の写真, taken in Odaiba at the Hihodo store in the Aqua mall) *'Photo': Wind (名人技の話題, taken in Odaiba at the Hihodo store in the Aqua mall) *'Photo': Big Catch Flag (大漁旗の写真, taken in dorm car 2 of the Galaxy Nauts Gou) After this, she can be scouted. Stats All stats are at level 99 and untrained or fully upgraded. Hissatsu Anime only * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * * * ''Legend Gate - Tenmas VS Protocol Omega * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * * Mixi Max ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * Best match Mixi Max * ** Game exclusive teams ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Brilliant Enemy' *'Omega Elites' *'Wind Eyes N' *'Wind Eyes R' Gallery Reiza Japan Representative outfit CS5 HQ.png|Reiza pretending to be a Japan representative. Reiza in Sengoku's time.png|Reiza as one of Yoshimoto's vassals. Reiza and Medam having doubts CS 39.png|Reiza and Medam having doubts on Tenma's proposal. Medam and Reiza suffering from headache CS 46.png|Medam and Reiza suffering by a headache caused by Fei. IG-07-049.png|IG-07-049. IG-07-055.png|IG-07-055. IG-08-051.PNG|IG-08-051. IGS-09-059.png|IGS-09-059. Trivia *She is one of the players that played for every Protocol Omega team, the others being Einamu, Medam and Kuosu. *She, Einamu and Medam are the only Protocol Omega players to play in all of the teams and an El Dorado team. *On her Wii avatar, her sprite is flipped. This is most likely because her hair covers her right eye, and it's the right eye that faces the camera. *Her dub name “Juliet” like the majority of players belonging to her respective teams makes reference to the NATO phonetic alphabet in this instance making reference to the western alphabet equivalent of J. Navigation Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Mixi Max users